


Trillian Knows

by justthisguyyouknow



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (TV 1981)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, arthur is repressed, i wrote this on the notes app on the toilet, trillian and zaphod like to bully arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthisguyyouknow/pseuds/justthisguyyouknow
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Ford Prefect, Zaphod Beeblebrox & Trillian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Trillian Knows

“Wait... you guys aren’t... together?” Arthur asked incredulously, clearly completely baffled by the idea that a ‘man’ and a ‘woman’ could just be friends. Trillian snorted, “god, of course not, we’re just a good pair for travelling in space- me being smart and competent and him... having a spaceship.”  
Arthur just stared.  
“You think I’m one for monogamy monkey man? You can’t tie down this kind of quality. Best bang si-“  
Trillian interrupted her companion knowing that that spiel could last some time.  
“Did you not notice we have different bedrooms?”  
Arthur shrugged nonchalantly, “That doesn’t mean anything, I had a separate bed from my ex-girlfriend.”  
Trillian smiled, got up and softly informed him, “That’s because you’re gay my dear.”  
Arthur sat mouth agape as Trillian patted him on the head and walked off.


End file.
